


Conditionate Reflexes

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a different methods of teaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditionate Reflexes

“It’s quite easy to understand how this works, Master.” Sebastian said as he swept his lips over the sweet skin of his Master’s hips.  
“When a stimulus is applied, the body responds in a certain way, which is quite expectedly, predetermined.” Glove encased fingers swept lower to a much harder spot and Ciel moaned loudly.  
“That is exactly the kind of reaction I was talking about. Now if the nervous terminations are over stimulated, not only the reaction is stronger but…”  
Ciel did not manage to hear the rest of the sentence as Sebastian took him whole is his mouth.


End file.
